Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging modality that can produce images of an interior of a patient without x-ray radiation or other types of ionizing radiation. An MRI system is a medical imaging device utilizing a superconducting magnet to create a strong, uniform, static magnetic field within a designated region (e.g., within a passage shaped to receive a patient). When a body of a patient (or portion of the body of the patient) is positioned within the magnetic field, nuclear spins associated with the hydrogen nuclei that form water within tissues of the patient become polarized. The magnetic moments associated with these spins become aligned along the direction of the magnetic field and result in a small net tissue magnetization in the direction of the magnetic field. MRI systems additionally include magnetic gradient coils that produce spatially-varying magnetic fields of smaller magnitudes relative to a magnitude of the uniform magnetic field resulting from the superconducting magnet. The spatially-varying magnetic fields are configured to be orthogonal to each other in order to spatially encode the region by creating a signature resonance frequency of the hydrogen nuclei at different locations in the body of the patient. Radio frequency (RF) coil assemblies are then used to create pulses of RF energy at or near the resonance frequency of the hydrogen nuclei. The pulses of RF energy are absorbed by the hydrogen nuclei, thereby adding energy to the nuclear spin system and adjusting the hydrogen nuclei from a rest state to an excited state. As the hydrogen nuclei relax back to the rest state from the excited state, they release the absorbed energy in the form of an RF signal. This signal is detected by the MRI system and is transformed into an image by a computer using known reconstruction algorithms.